Obyekt 245 Robot
"Oh shoot! It's a rip-off of the Rah-Rah-Robot! The Obyekt 245 Robot! Sometimes known as the Object 245 Robot. Oh golly, I can't stand a chance if this type of red robot would be working for the commies. I can't let this thing happen! I have stop this type of mecha before it would destroy my village!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Rampage of the Obyekt 245 Robot The Obyekt 245 Robot (or the Object 245 Robot) is a mecha that is a variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot, and is the first mecha that was created by the USRAC before the rebirth of the Rah-Rah-Robot, and also, the first Rah-Rah-Robot variant in World War III. It is piloted by Sokolov Motovov, Vladimir Ilyushin, Natalya Meklin, Vitaly Popkov, Andriyan Nikolayev and Marina Popovich. The Obyekt 245 Robot is born during the battle of New York, and is made by the USRAC, the Motovov family and Elizabet Motovov. The prophecy of Lukia Motovov is in that in the future, Team Magic School Bus and Sarah Bellum will be rebuilding a mecha, which is named as the Rah-Rah Robot. It is to make the USRAC and Elizabet to build a Soviet version of the Rah-Rah-Robot as the Obyekt 245 Robot. The Motovov family and the USRAC will be the first creators of the Obyekt 245 Robot when Sarah Bellum is getting lost by the Obyekt 245 Robot during te Battle of New York. They copted the Rah-Rah-Robot blueprints that are stored inside the attic of Ralphie's house, then the Motovov family can recreate a giant cheering robot to into a real combat target system assault giant robot (or as a CTSA giant robot), but they made sure that it'll be known as the Obyekt 245 Robot (or the Object 245 Robot), which it is the comrade mecha of the the Object 279s (or the Obyekt 279s) to replace pom-poms with weapons and it just became the Obyekt 245 Robot. The Obyekt 245 Robot can use a plasma cannon (an I-19 Plasmacaster), two heavy machine guns (a DShK and a GShG-7.62 machine gun), lasers (that fired from the Laser Weapon System), five types of missiles (a WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher, an S-25 Berkut, a Katyusha rocket launcher, a 3M6 Shmel and an R-17 Elbrus), a giant tesla sword (an OBS-XI Tesla Sword), three anti-aircraft guns (a ZU-23-2, an S-75 Dvina and a Shipunov 2A42), two Gundam mobile weapons (an NF-GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun and an H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zazu Bazooka), tesla bombs and Kirov bombs. Soon, it will be using the Soviet colors and futuristic armor, but they would make sure that it'll be red-colored, and will be filled with Soviet colors, plus it can use more armor and an energy shield for battle. During the Battle of New York, the Obyekt 245 Robot will be deployed to attack at Grand Alliance nations for their revenge after Ruby Rose tortured Walovir Motovov. During the siege of Kassala, it will provide support for the Rah-Rah-Robot, but they would also provide support on Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Grils, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and their other allies, on fighting Tabuu during Operation Buttertoast, and at the end of the battle, after Abasi Hakim died, the Obyekt 245 Robot will give a high-five to the Rah-Rah-Robot as well. Inside the Obyekt 245 Robot, Sokolov Motovov will control the head, Vladimir Ilyushin will control the left arm, Natalya Meklin will control the right arm, Vitaly Popkov will control the torso, Andriyan Nikolayev will control the left leg and Marina Popovich will control the right leg. Now the Motovov family will be the first (1st) one of who created a mecha that is a Rah-Rah-Robot variant in World War III, while Sarah Bellum wasn't the 1st one of who created a Rah-Rah-Robot by Grand Alliance, which is the REAL Rah-Rah-Robot. In battle, the Obyekt 245 Robot could be using new attack skills but they wold make sure that the Obyekt 245 Robot could attack enemies and the defend the USRAC. Now they will fight for Yevgeniy Motovov, Cherno Alpha, Team SVET, Team Magic School Bus, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Motovov family, the Soviet Rose Army Force, Ruby Rose, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. [[Category:Units